The present invention relates to a rotor for a pulper for paper-fiber suspensions.
One such rotor is described in German Provisional Patent (Auslegeschrift) No. 12 07 205. In that rotor, the conveyor surface of the vanes in the portion of the rotor close to the bottom of the pulping container is directed approximately parallel to the axis of the rotor and that surface of the vanes in the region far from the bottom is directed approximately perpendicular to the axis of the rotor. This is designed to avoid eddies being produced by this rotor to any substantial extent, which would impair, i.e. reduce, the overall circulation in the container. However, this rotor design has not been fully satisfactory.